A Deadly Quest
by The Princess of Stars
Summary: Cerberus is gone. Annabeth is blamed. A deadly quest. A new prophecy where one demigod might die. Will Annabeth save Percy? Or will Percy save Annabeth? Read and find out! Enjoy! I don't know how to make chapters so it is a LONG one-shot  First fanfic!


**This is my first fanfiction so, please, don't be too hard on me with the comments. I haven't read the PJO series, but I know the other characters like Thalia, Nico, Tyson, Clarisse and others thanks to the other fanfictions and Wikipedia. WARNING! I describe Grover, Percy and Annabeth's appearance like the actors from the movie PJOTLT (simply because I don't like their description in the books). I don't know the other characters appearance, and most of what I write about the places they go aren't true. This fanfiction is a year after TLO (In my fanfiction Percy and Annabeth NEVER kissed). Enjoy!**

Annabeth's POV:

I was sitting in front of my PC, desining the new Mt. Olympus. It was 3:00p.m. and I was so concentrated that I couldn't even hear my new siblings fighting for…I have no idea. I just knew they were arguing about something. Yes, I have three more siblings: Keira, Lara and Alexander. They came to Camp Half-Blood last year. Keira is one year older than me, she's 18 and I'm 17. Instead, Lara and Alex (that's how we call him) are both 8, they're twins. Keira and I get along very well, everyone could see that we were sisters. She is always there for me and I'm always there for her. Lara, Alex and I get along pretty well, the only problem is that the two of them are very bossy with each other, and argue almost every day, and that, since Keira has a boyfriend, Mark, son of Hermes, and I didn't (Percy and I were very close friends, but we were still friends), it's always up to me to babysit my siblings while she has fun with Mark and their friends. By the way, I was so concentrated that I didn't hear any footsteps coming in my room. Suddenly I felt two fingers quickly grabbing me on both sides of my waist, scaring the crap out of me. Then Percy kissed my cheek laughing.

"SEAWEED BRAIN! How many do I have to tell you NOT to make me jump like that while I am working?" I said. Percy laughed "Sorry Wise Girl, I just can't help it. You're face was priceless!"he said with a smile. I turned my chair to face Percy, but he walking towards Keira's guitar "Nice." he said picking it up. Percy sat on a chair and started to play a little tune "Since when, do you play the guitar?" I asked curiously, Percy stopped playing "Since I was 7. Since when do YOU play the guitar?" he asked smiling "Oh, Keira lend it to me."I answered "Ok, now I have to get back to work."

"Annabeth, you work too much! Shut down that computer, and stay away from it until tomorrow!"

"Was that an order?"

"Yeah"

"All right! But don't get used to it!"I said shutting down my PC. Then I layed on my bed with my head at the end of it, facing Percy who on the chair in front of me, and my feet right under the pillow. "Can you sing while you play the guitar? "I asked Percy "Yeah, sure. Wanna hear a song?" he said smiling "Yeah, why not?" I said

"I sing at one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"That you sing with me."

"No, I-"

"I'll take that as a yes." he said smiling. Gods, I can't say anything when he does like that! Percy handed me a paper with the lyrics: "_I Believe My Heart"_ by _Duncan James & Keedie_. "You planned to hear me sing, didn't you?" I said "Yeah, sort of" Percy answered. Then he started playing the guitar and began to sing. Wow, he could sing just like Duncan James. Then I sang along with him following the lyrics. When we finished singing, he put the guitar down and I turned facing the ceiling while reading the lyrics. "And you didn't want to sing! You sound almost like Seined O'Connor!" Percy said smiling. I turned my face towards him "Thank you." I said looking back towards the ceiling. Suddenly, Percy walked towards me and put his hands near my head on both sides, facing me upside down. "I think you should go out train a bit." He said "So do you" I answered smiling

"I mean to train together"

"Nah, I don't want to beat you in front of everyone."

"Why don't we sing again tomorrow, right here."

"As at the "Gods Welcome Dance",or as in this position?"

"You know I'm not that kind of guy."

"Somehow I don't find you very convincing" I said smiling, Percy smiled back, and I lightly pushed him away to get up.

Percy went back to his cabin to get prepared for training and so did I. When I was ready, I went downstairs and saw Keira trying to separate my siblings "Annabeth! HELP! " Keira pleaded me "Alright. Alexander, stop bothering your sister. Lara, put that sword down." I said "He started it!"Lara said "That's not true! You stole my shield!"Alex replied "Lara, give the shield back to your brother and both of you go training." I said to my sister "But-" I cut Lara off "No buts. You kids go training NOW!" I said firmly. Lara gave Alexander his shield back and they both went training. "Poor kids! You are so cruel sometimes." Keira told me smiling "Did I exaggerate?" I asked her a bit worried. Lara and Alex were, let's say "fully" brother and sister. They were sent to Camp Half – Blood when their father died in a car accident, and when I was mad at them, they say that, strangely, I sound like their father. "No. But you were close." Keira answered me with another smile. "So, how are things going with Mark?" I asked her smiling "Good, and how are things going with…_him?_" she said with a smirk "Oh, things are…he…who's him, Keira?" I asked my sister "You know who. A cute guy with sea-blue eyes that is waiting for you at the-" I cut her off lifting my hand up telling her to be quiet. Slowly I walked to the door and suddenly opened it. The door bumped on Percy's head making him fall on the ground "Ouch!" he said massaging his forehead "That's what happens when you eavesdrop!" I said to him. Then I offered my hand to help him get up. Then we headed off towards the arena and started training. Percy had improved his fighting skills and, I thought I would have never said that, it was hard to fight against him, but in the end I won. After training, Percy walked me back to my cabin chatting about training, gossips over Grover and Juniper, Nico and Thalia and other stuff. When we arrived to my cabin we stayed silent for a bit, then Percy spoke "Are you coming to the Dance tomorrow night?" I thought a bit "Uhm… yes. Maybe" I answered. "I was wondering, if you would like to come to the dance…with me…as my date." He said. My jaw dropped for a second. I didn't know what to answer. Keira would have gone with Mark, and all the others were surely going, and probably I'd have to babysit my siblings. But then I made up my mind "Yeah…sur-" "Annabeth! Mark and I are going to the dance. You are on the "L.A. Duty" Keira said coming back to training (with L.A. Duty she meant "babysitting Lara and Alex). "Sorry Percy. I'd love to but I can't. Maybe another time" I said sadly to Percy. Shoot! I hate when this things happen! Percy looked a bit sad, but then he smiled "Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find me" he said then he hugged me and went back to his cabin. "Oops. Did I ruin something?" Keira asked me "No… OF COURSE YOU DID! Percy asked me to go to the dance with him, and now I can't because I have to babysit my siblings. For the…fifth thousand time!" I said a bit angry "You babysat them a lot of times, why can't you now?"Keira asked me "Because no one would baby sat me when I was 8, Keira! And because, the boy on which I have a big crush on, finally asked me to go to the dance as his date! So, EXCUSE ME if I'm trying to have my first serious relationship" I said, this time I was angry. Keira burst into laughter. "What's so funny?" I asked her annoyed. "You are defenatly going to the dance!" she said surprising me "Don't worry, Mark and I will babysit Lara and Alex. You're going to the dance." She continued. My face lighted up "You would do this for me?" I asked happily "What are older sisters for?" she said hugging me. I hugged her back then I felt two more arms hugging us. It was Mark and the only thing he said was that my face was priceless. Then I saw everything clearly. Keira said I had to babysit my siblings on purpose! She and Mark wanted to see my reaction! Gods, I'm a daughter of Athena! How could I be so stupid? I had the input to kick their butts for a second, but in the end I didn't, I just entered the cabin and went to my room. As soon as I "fainted" on my bed I was asleep.

The next morning, I woke up around 6 o'clock. I put a violet T-shirt a pair of jeans and my armor, then I took my sword, walked out of the door and headed towards the arena. As soon as I got there, I saw Percy training alone. I thought it was kind of strange. Usually I go wake him up, but the thing which was even stranger, was that he wasn't doing any sword fighting, he was actually doing some martial arts. Since WHEN did he knew karate? I knew him since I was 12, why didn't he ever tell me he knew karate? I silently walked towards him and hid behind a tree to observe him. He wasn't wearing any shirt, just his blue jeans. He got tanned during this first month of summer and now that I saw him with no shirt, I could see clearly the small but Impossible-To-Heal-Completely "gift" left to him by Kronos but also that his muscles had grown a lot making him look like an Olympic athlete. He wasn't that muscular last year! He was hitting a scarecrow with advanced karate moves. It was kind of impressing the strength in his moves and the perfection of the technique. After a while, he charged his left punch and all of a sudden hit the scarecrow which almost flew away. I have to say I was a bit impressed. Then, he went to pick the scarecrow up and put it back to its place and prepared for a final move. Percy put the scarecrow back in its place, then he concentrated a second and lifted up his left leg charging it for the final strike. I couldn't believe my eyes, he lifted his leg making a perfect 90°angle with the ground, then he swiftly turned to the scarecrow and hit it form above making it brake. Ok. Where in Hades did he learn karate? And when? He had to give me some answers. "If you have to ask me something, just come over here" Percy suddenly said looking towards me. What the...how did he know I was here? I walked towards him and went straight to the point. "Where did you learn karate? And since when do you know it? It takes years of training to get to that perfection in the technique! When you came here you didn't even know how to handle a sword until you touched the water. Who taught you?" I said eager for him to answer "You should ask your mother." he answered after he dried using his water powers and put his shirt on. I was surprised. "My mother? Why should I ask my mother?" I asked "Your mother is Athena. She knows everything. Ask her. I'm only allowed to tell you that I didn't learn karate just to prevent getting my butt kicked" Percy answered. He wouldn't tell me anything so I let this go. "Percy…uhm, about yesterday-" he cut me off "Wise Girl, don't worry about it. If you have to babysit your siblings it's ok. Maybe next time" he said "Seaweed brain, I was saying I don't have to babysit my brother and sister. Keira said it on purpose; she and Mark wanted to see my reaction. If you didn't ask anybody else already, I'm free this evening." I said to him. Percy's face lighten up "I'd ask only you to come to the dance with me" he said with beautiful smile. I blushed for a second, but then we heard the horn from the Big House and headed over the pavilion for breakfast. As soon as we sat at our tables Chiron stood up and spoke "Attention everyone!" everyone was quiet "Today the gods and goddesses are going to join us for a week! They will all be here exactly in 3, 2, 1…" Suddenly we saw as many stars as the gods and goddesses coming down from the sky and in a flash they were all here: Zeus, Poseidon, Ares, Athena, Aphrodite and the others except Artemis who was with the Huntresses with Thalia and Hades. All of a sudden all of us went to our godly parents hugging them and chatting with them. Keira and I didn't run up to our mother like my other siblings, we calmly walked to her. Our mother was happy to see us and after greeting her, she began to talk to us about camp and other stuff but after a while, I began to look at Percy, he was having breakfast with his dad and Grover it was just the three of them, but after a while he looked at me, smiled and turned back to his father "Annabeth? Annabeth? ANNABETH?" my mother called me

"What?"

"Who are you staring at?"

"No one" I said as if nothing happened

"Yeah right! No one" Keira said. "Stop it." I said to her blushing "Any way" my mother said "Does any of you have a boyfriend or a girlfriend?" My siblings answered her question one after the other "What about you two?" mom said looking towards me and Keira "I have a boyfriend. His name is Mark, son of Hermes" Keira said proudly "I'm single…for now" I said with a smirk, but I spoke too much "Oh yeah? Who's the lucky guy?" my mother asked. Oh shoot! "The one she was staring at" Keira said with a smirk. Gods, I hate her when she does that! "Perseus Jackson!" mom shouted. Oh crap! She said she didn't approve my FRIENDSHIP with Percy, now I clearly said I had a crush on him! Mom's gonna kill me. "That's great!" she said joyfully but I wasn't listening "Mom, I know you don't approve but-" I cut myself off "What did you say?" I asked unbelieving my ears "I said it's great! I'm so proud of you!" mom repeated I looked at my siblings "Am I dreaming or she really said that?" I asked "She said that." They answered in chorus.

After an entire day of training and chatting with my mother, it was time for the dance. Keira and Silena helped me find the perfect look. In the end, they curled up a bit my straight brown hair and I wore a red and black knee length dress. My mother and Silena were the first to leave the cabin and head to the dance. Percy arrived at 8 o'clock and as I opened the door I noticed his jaw dropped as soon as he saw me. He looked pretty handsome; he was wearing black jeans, a black shirt and a grey jacket and with Percy having black hair, his eyes shined like stars. Percy and I walked to the party where all the demigods and gods were, but strangely there was no music yet then we found out why as soon as Grover went near the DJ. Percy went to put his jacket down and left me near my mother but as soon as he tried to come back he was blocked by camper who put into a circle and unfortunately I was in the front. Grover picked up a microphone and began to speak "I wanted to welcome you all to the Gods Welcome Dance and hope you'll have a pleasant stay here at Camp Half-Blood. Before we start I know a lot of you had a request: you wanted our heroes from the war to begin the party with a dance, so give a big cheer for Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase and let the party begin!" Grover said cheerfully. Suddenly two lights were on me and Percy who didn't expect this either. I could see Poseidon's face and I read his lips when he said to Percy "You don't dance son! Don't go humiliate yourself!" Percy's expression changed and looked at me on the other side of the circle. The DJ turned the music on _"The time of My Life"_ from _"Dirty Dancing"_. The music was slow at first and I walked in the circle made by the campers and Percy wrapped his shirt sleeves to his elbows and walked in the circle. As soon as the music was faster, he began to dance just like Roman Dourine in "The Heartbreaker". When he was enough near me, I went towards him turning on myself **(Sorry if it's wrong. I couldn't find the definition. I'm not American or English) **and when I was close enough to him, Percy made me a sign with his finger telling me to come closer, but before I could do anything, Percy grabbed my waist with a hand and my hand with the other and I put my free hand on his shoulder and we danced just like in "Dirty Dancing". Step by step. Percy was a really good dancer. I saw Poseidon's face. He probably regretted what he said to his son earlier. When it came to the most famous part of the movie (where Johnny lifts up Baby) I wasn't sure if we could do it, but Percy made me understand that he was ready to do it. Following the music, I ran toward him and he lifted me up with no problems. As soon as I was in the air, a great cheer came from all around us. Aphrodite and her daughters started screaming for the excitement and my mother was clapping her hands looking proud and everybody else was clapping and screaming. When Percy put me down, he was smiling at me and I smiled back hugging him, he hugged me back and gave me a kiss on the cheek, then we continued dancing. While we continued to dance, other campers came in the circle dancing with us. That night was wonderful, after some dancing, Percy and I took a break, but as soon as the DJ played "_I Believe My Heart" _Percy took me again to the dance floor. This time he wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder. It was a moment of magic. I looked for a moment behind him, and I saw something I never thought I would see: Poseidon and Athena were dancing together! That's odd. When the music came to the refrain, Percy started to sing along softly "_I believe my heart. What else can I do? When every part of every thought leads me straight to you. I believe my heart. There's no other choice. For now whenever my heart speaks, I can only hear your voice_" he sang, I took my head off his shoulder, and got lost in those sea-blue eyes. Then Percy began to lean in. Oh my Gods! He is trying to kiss me! What do I do? I thought I should have waited for him to come closer so I closed my eyes waiting, but suddenly there was a loud rumble, the ground opened and a huge fire came out. Percy and I jumped, Percy holding my arm to keep me behind him. Hades appeared from the fire, and angrily walked towards me "YOU! HOW DARE YOU?"he yelled at me "Everyone stay out of my way! How dare you, Annabeth Chase?" Hades was in front of us "Hades, I don't understand! I didn't do anything!" I said to him "Hades! Stay away from my daughter!"my mom shouted to him "SILENCE!" he yelled, my mother was the daughter of Zeus, but she couldn't challenge Hades since he was one of the Big Three. Hades turned back to me "Don't play clay with me! You may fool these people, but I have proof, so give me Cerberus back if you want to live!" he shouted "Dad, Annabeth's innocent!"Nico shouted "Then how do you explain these?" Hades said taking out my knife and my Yankee's cap. "Where did you get those?" I asked him. Things were getting worse. I had lost my knife and my cap a few days ago, but I had no idea how I could have lost them. Everyone was silent. "This stuff was where Cerberus used to be. The cap was on your knife and the knife was holding this note. Hades took out a note and handed it to me. The note said "Come find your dog." I couldn't believe my eyes. That wasn't my hand writing it was…Luke's. I thought he was dead "Where is Cerberus? Tell me and I will let you live!" he yelled "I don't know! I've always been here! Everyone can tell you that! Plus, this isn't my hand writing, its Luke's" I said everyone stayed quite at the sound of Luke's name. "Yeah right, its Luke's…do you also think I'm an idiot? Luke is dead! Now you will come with me" Hades shouted coming closer. He quickly held out a hand to grab me, but Percy grabbed his wrist stopping him and pulling Hades towards him. Hades looked at him "Get out of my way nephew!" he shouted. Percy looked in his uncle's black eyes "If you want her, you have to go through me."Percy said pushing Hades away "As you wish" he said and punched Percy, but Percy grabbed his uncle's wrist, pulled Hades down and kicked the back of his head first and to make the leg go back, he kicked Hades in the face letting him go and fall on to the ground. Everyone's jaw dropped. Hades didn't expect that, but he got up and ran to punch Percy again, but Percy moved, grabbed his wrist, punched Hades' elbow, hit his ribs with his own elbow, turned Hades' arm, went behind him and made him roll over his shoulder throwing him on the ground. I also heard a crack when Hades rolled over Percy's shoulder. Did Percy just break the Lord of the Dead's shoulder? All I could see now was Hades in pain on the ground with a hand on his broken shoulder. My mom looked at Hades with a smirk "I hate you Athena!" Hades said in pain. What? What did my mother do? Percy looked at Nico and Bianca who were in shock "Sorry guys. He asked for it." Percy told them. Their expressions went back to normal "You don't have to be sorry. We were just amazed about how you put our father KO. He can really be a-" Bianca was cut off by her father "Hey! I'm still here! Will you help me? I still have a broken shoulder!" Hades yelled "You know it's true! You asked for it" Nico said helping his father up and taking him to the infirmary with Bianca. "Everyone, Cerberus is still free. We have to take him back to Hell with in a month!" Athena said. I walked to her "Or what will happen?" I asked "All the souls of the dead will be free. Kronos' soul will come back and a war will begin to make sure Kronos and the other souls go back to the Underworld. The world that we all know, may end in a month" she answered. We all froze. Then Chiron stood up "Everyone back to your cabins tomorrow we will tell you what we are going to do about it. Now everyone GO!" he said and we all went back to our cabins.

The next morning Grover, Percy and I were summoned to the Big House. Chiron and the Olympians were all there. "I made you come here to talk about the mission. The journey starts in New Orleans." Chiron said "Ok, do we have a plan?" I asked "We have a plan but it's risky" Poseidon said "Oh that's new! It couldn't be any easy! NO!" Grover said. Zeus shook his head "We need our best demigods to do this" he said "Oh Gee! Wonder who they might be! I suppose we're on the short list to hand up the mission, hu?" Grover continued "No, this is tricky. We're giving it to Clarisse and the Di Angelo siblings" Poseidon said. Grover jumped unbelieving his ears "WHAT? You don't think we're good enough, right? You don't think we can do it!" he shouted "Grover…" Percy said "Did I remind you that this trio of Grover, Percy, Annabeth, had defeated every scariest thing this world could throw at us, through 5 out 5 adventures!" Grover continued "Grover!" I called but he continued speaking "This is an outrage guys! We're the heroes! We're the ones who went through everything for Gods' sake! And I'm about to relies my own line of T-shirts! I've got a contract!" he shouted "You're on the mission. Go to New Orleans and meet Clarisse and the siblings at the Centaur Hotel, they are already in Blacksburg, you are going now because it's too dangerous for the seven of you to travel together. Then, together you'll have to find the Cerberian Map that will show you the position of the Cerberian Stones. There are 3 stones that need to be put in the collar of each of Cerberus' heads so that the dog will follow your orders. The map will show you where the first stone is and when you collect all of them it will show you were Cerberus is. The map works like the map Luke gave you to find the Pearls. Once you get Cerberus take him back to Olympus, take the stones out of his collars and give both stones and map back to Hades" Athena said. Grover was quiet "Oh...then...why didn't you say so in the first place?" he said with an awkward smile "I could have-" Percy and I cut him off "Grover shut up!" we said together. Hermes gave us the vitamins had given us on our second quest. My mother gave me a 3D map that showed us our position everywhere we were. Poseidon gave me and Grover a whistle that worked underwater so that if we ever needed help in water and Percy wasn't with us we could call help from the hippocampi. Then Zeus gave me some vitamins to that would have given me the ability to create electricity to cooperate with Percy if we had to face an enemy that could have been taken only with cooperation. Aphrodite gave Percy a credit card with unlimited money and gave each of us a bracelet with a heart on it, the only difference was that Grover's was complete, mine and Percy's was cut in half but Aphrodite explained to us that if we put them together it could grant one person a great wish that only the force of love would make us wish if something terrible happened, while when they were separated they granted us wishes that could help us with the quest. Apollo was the last to give us something, he gave us a small neon light that we all attached to out trousers. He said that the light would light up on its own when we are in the darkness. I will also have an electric green light every time we'll be in danger. After the gods have giving this us these gadgets, they all swore on the river Styx that they won't give us any trouble and that we were allowed to go in each of their kingdoms without being zapped. After that Grover and Percy left to get ready, and the gods went to their cabins leaving me alone with my mom "Do you have anything to ask me?" mom asked "Yes, why did Percy told me to ask you where he learn karate?" I asked "Because I taught him" mom answered smiling "You taught him? When? Why?" I asked her again "I taught him on Olympus for a year in a special chamber where every hour is a year of training in it because of the hardest and almost impossible training conditions in it. It's a chamber where all the most famous heroes like Hercules, Achilles, Odysseus and others went in for training. I summoned Percy on Olympus every night, for 4 hours and trained him." Athena said "Why? You said you didn't approve of our friendship, why did you train him yourself? Why did you help him?" I kept asking "I was wrong about him. His heart is always truthful and his feelings are pure. Before the war ended I talked to Apollo and he had a vision, and said that in a dangerous mission the _one who the traitor took care of_ could die. Percy would do anything for his friends, I trained him to protect you." my mom said. I froze. "So you trained him so that he could die to save me?" I shouted "No, I never said that. Plus, the prophecy didn't say anything about the life of the son of Poseidon" my mother said I was still frozen "H-how did the prophecy finish?" I asked anxiously "I don't know. Apollo never finished."

Argus took Percy, Grover and I to the farthest station so we could get to New Orleans in less time. When we arrived to the station, I went to the ticket office and asked for a 3 tickets to New Orleans "The train that goes farthest will take you to Blacksburg, Virginia in a day " the lady told me "That's ok." I answered "50$ each for normal sections 100$ for sections with bathroom" she said, we all took with us 400$ each so we all payed for ourselves, the lady gave us our tickets and we got into the train as soon as it arrived. When we got to our section of the train, we saw we had 4 beds, two were "couches" and the others were on top of the couches. We let luck decide where we had to sleep and in the end Percy and I slept on the top ones, and Grover on the couch. I was the first to take a shower so afterwards I could concentrate on a plan while the boys took a shower. While Grover went in the bathroom to take his shower, Percy came out with his hair still wet, and sat next to me on my bed while I was looking at the 3D map "Don't you dry your hair?" I asked with a smirk "No, it's kind of hot in here" he answered "Seaweed Brain, there is the air conditioner in here. How can you be so bad at lying?" I said smiling, I knew why he didn't dry his hair. "Ok, remember when we all dumped in the lake? When we came out you said I looked cool with wet hair and you began doing me strange looks and it was fun. I hoped you would start doing that again." He said blushing and covered his face in his hands. He was so embarrassed. I closed the map, and slowly began to touch is hair creating a new look "What are you doing Wise Girl?" he said "What do you think I'm doing Seaweed Brain?" I said and began to ruffle up his hair getting a bit wet since they were soaked. When I stopped Percy looked at me "How do I look?" he asked smiling "Like a porcupine." I answered with a smirk "Oh thanks Wise Girl!" he said laughing. I laughed and made another look, this time he looked better. I made him a look I called "Slap Look" because his hair were all on the left side of his face like if someone slapped him. His look was like the one Zac Efron had in "17 Again". "Now how do I look?" he said "Do the sexy pose" I told him and he crossed his arms and put two fingers holding his chin (that was the sexy pose) "That's perfect!" I said "Thank you, but now it's your turn" he said smiling "Sorry, my hair is dry" I said "Not for long" Percy said drying his hair and creating a water sphere with the water from his hair. "NO! Don't even think about it!" I said curling myself to the end of my bed but it was too late, Percy threw the water ball at my face soaking me "SEAWEED BRAIN!" I shouted "HA! I just soaked your face!" he said laughing "And I will literally kick your butt!" I said soaked. Percy jumped on the other side where his bed was and so did I to catch him, and finally I got him after jumping from his bed to mine a thousand times. I blocked him "Dry me, or get your butt kicked:" I said joking "Alright, alright" Percy said drying me. As soon as he dried me off, he touched my brown straight hair to see if he dried it well. Percy looked at me in the eyes and we stared at each other for a moment. Percy leaned in and I closed my eyes waiting for him to kiss me. He was almost there, I could feel his breath and... "Percy! You used all the hot water!" Grover yelled coming out of the bathroom. Percy and I separated instantly. Gods sometimes I hate that goat man.

After we all saw our current position in USA, we went to dinner in the restaurant section. Then we all went to bed. I began reading an architecture book, Percy was playing with his PSP and Grover listened to music "I'm still hungry, I'm gonna get a snack." Grover said "I'll follow you. Annabeth, you coming?" Percy said "No" I yawned "I'm tired, I'll catch some sleep. You boys go" I said closing my book. "Night guys" I said, turned on one side of the bed and closed my eyes and fell asleep. I dreamt instantly and Apollo was in the dream. I was in a disco and Apollo was sitting next to me "Annabeth" he called "What are you doing in my dream?" I asked him "I know you and your mother talked about why Athena taught your boyfriend karate" he said "Yes, she did and…wait! Percy isn't my boyfriend!" I said blushing

"Any way, I came here to tell you the end of the prophecy since I didn't tell your mother on purpose"

"Why didn't you tell my mother the end of the prophecy?"

"Because I knew she would train Percy to be your…let's say bodyguard. So if the worst thing happened, you won't hate her because she doesn't know. You can be sure of that." I froze.

"What did you mean when you said that the worst thing could happen?"

"Listen carefully, Annabeth. The last part of the prophecy said:_ The life of a brave demigod will be taken to save the only love._"

"I'm going to die…aren't I?"

"Seek for yourself" Apollo said vanishing and I was teleported in a black basement. Everything was pitch black, but I saw a light coming out and…I was carrying the light. "Annabeth!" two voices called "Percy, Micol!" I yelled back…well not me, I mean the other me…I mean…whatever…you get the idea. But who was Micol? I ran even faster and Percy and a girl appeared followed by Cerberus. Percy had a scar that went from his eyebrow to his temple. When they got in front of me, Percy hugged me, but I pulled away "Percy! What are you doing here? I told you to stay away from me until I defeated Luke!" "I won't leave you on your own!" he said, but Luke appeared in front of us with his minions. "I swore loyalty to Lord Kronos! I won't let you take Cerberus back!" Luke said attacking us. Percy, Micol and I fought the minions. Suddenly Clarisse, Thalia, Nico joined us and fought the minions. I headed toward Luke and began to fight him. I don't know how but, Luke managed to throw me on a wall making me hit my head. Everything went black as soon as I saw myself laying on the ground motionless, but quickly, I could see again and I saw myself waking up. I couldn't believe my eyes, I saw Nico, Thalia, Clarisse and the mysterious girl on the ground unable to get up for the pain. Cerberus was in a deep pit trying to get out of it. Percy was fighting Luke. He was injured. He had a cut on his forehead and on the arm which he used to handle Riptide. He was losing. Luke cut him again on the other arm, and managed to throw him to the ground where he lied painfully. Luke walked over to him to give him the final strike, but I saw myself running towards him blocking his hand. Suddenly the mysterious girl got up and ran towards Luke helping me. "Nice friend you got here, sister" the girl said sarcastically. Wait! What! She called me "sister"! The mysterious girl and I fought hard against Luke but he threw her on the wall and did the same with me making me lose my dagger. I was on the ground but painfully got up with my shoulders to the wall. Luke walked towards me picking up my dagger. "You gave me more problems than the others. I will finish these problems now" Luke said he began to run towards me pointing my dagger to my stomach. Percy run in my direction "ANNABETH!" he yelled "PERCY! NO!" I saw myself yell "PERCY!" I yelled, but I opened my eyes and I was back to reality and saw Percy sitting next to me holding my arms "Annabeth!" he called waking me up "Percy! Thank the Gods you're here" I said hugging him very tighthly. "I'm here. Where else could I go?" he said trying to comfort me. "It was a nightmare. It's ok. I'm here" he kept saying hugging me. I felt tears coming but I didn't cry, I knew Percy would ask me what the dream was about if I did, so I didn't let one single tear come out. Percy pulled out of the hug still holding me "You ok?" he asked putting a hand on my cheek and rubbing it with his thumb "I'm fine" I said, Percy hugged me again then I pulled away "Ok, I'm ok now. Back to sleep." I said smiling "Good night Wise Girl" he said "Night Seaweed Brain" I said laying back down. Percy was about to jump back to his bed, but he quickly turned back to me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, then he jumped to his bed and instantly fell asleep ( at least I think), then I also fell asleep.

I slept well after the nightmare, but while I was almost waking up someone jumped on me shouting "SPIDER!" I freaked out "WHERE? KILL IT! KILL IT!"I shouted Percy began tickling me laughing "It's here! It's here and here!" he said tickling me "Seaweed Brain! Stop it!" I said laughing like a crazy person; Percy stopped tickling me "_Good morning, good morning! It's great to step in late! Good morning, good morning to you!_" he sang. He was already wide awake, and had already changed. He had a white shirt blue jeans and his black leather jacket…he looked so handsome when he was tanned and had a white shirt…Annabeth step out of it! He just made you freak out! "You're lucky I just woke up, so I won't kick your butt today!" I said with a yawn "Come on! Go get changed, we'll be in Blacksburg in 4 hours." Percy said smiling "Where's Grover?" I asked "He's gone to the ticket inspector to show our documents. Then we are going to have breakfast" He answered. I went to the bathroom to get changed; I put a red T-shirt, my favorite blue jeans and my blue jeans jacket. When I came out of the bathroom, I checked if I had everything ready do get out of the train, when I was done, I sat on the "couch" next to Percy. We began to listen to music with his iPod until Grover came back. We took the headphones out of our ears to listen to Grover "This is what I hate about being still 17. If we aren't 18, to leave the country, we need our parents permission!" he said "What!" Percy and I said together "I propose we move to the baggage cart, QUICKLY! Before the guy comes!" Grover said "I propose we get off this train." Percy said "I agree." I said. We took our bags and headed to the baggage cart. It was really hot, and we had to stay there until the next stop. We were about to seat down when we heard wings flapping, a roar, and then the door that separated the baggage cart with the other carts exploded making Percy fall on top of me and a heavy suitcase on his back "What was THAT!" Percy shouted "I don't know!" Grover yelled then he went to check what was it and we heard another roar "It's Typhoon!" Grover yelled and Typhoon spilled fire on the head cart "He is trying o flambé our engines! Wait…he's going away" he shouted "Get off of me!" I told Percy "I'm trying! If you stayed still, I could take the suitcase off me!" Percy shouted and finally got off me "Don't worry, we've got plenty of track we'll wait until it stops" Percy said, but Typhoon came back and broke the end of the bridge we were heading to. I saw a chain with a hook in the cart. The chain gave me an idea so I grabbed it and anchored an end on the metal part between two windows. "Boys! I have an idea! Follow me!" I said and climbed on the cart's roof passing through the windows on which I anchored the chain. Percy and Grover followed me. As soon as I got on the roof, I whistled to Typhoon "Hey! Flying freak! Over here!" I yelled. Typhoon heard me and flew over to me roaring. He tried to eat me by sticking it's tongue out to grab me me, but I moved and making it almost crash on the cart. The boys understood my plan so Grover called him again with Percy "Hey! Flying freak! Try caching us, you big barbecue breath!" Grover yelled. Typhoon attacked again but I held with one hand the end of the chain and with the other I used all my strength to throw it to the monster. Typhoon flew right through it, and crashed on the moving cart tangling itself in the chain. We almost fell, but managed to stay on our feet. Percy took the hook on the end of the chain from me and I held the chain, then he ran to the side of the cart's roof and climbed on the side anchoring the chain between two windows while Grover and I held the chain. When Percy came back on the roof, we realized that we were almost on the bridge "Ok, at the count of 3 we jump from the bridge." I yelled "Ok, 3, 2, 1…JUMP!" I shouted and we all jumped in the river below. When we landed there was a loud splash. As soon as I got out of the water, I called Percy and Grover. Luckily they came out of it, I tried to swim towards them, but I realized that my leg was broken, probably for the hard impact with the water. Percy swam towards me and grabbed me by the waist and, then he grabbed Grover by the arm. Percy was the son of Poseidon, but he needed help, he couldn't swim while he kept me and Grover, so I grabbed him with an arm and swam with the other leaving Percy a free arm to swim. Percy Managed to take us back to shore and when he did we were all very tired for the hard swimming. We just laid there panting. "Are you alright guys?" I asked panting. "Yeah, I'm fine. Grover, you ok?" Percy asked "Yup! I'm alright." Grover said "You ok Annabeth?" Percy asked looking towards me, my leg began to hurt "I think I've got a broken leg. Grover, look at our position in the 3D map" I said painfully. Grover got up and took the 3D map out of my bag "We're not far from Alexandria and there is hotel in it. We can go there so we can heal you" Grover said to me while Percy dried the three of us "Ok, but… I can't walk. And you didn't take your crouches" I said "Don't worry about that" Percy said and picked me up bridal style. Grover showed us the way, and Percy followed him while carrying me. Percy and Grover walked for half an hour stopping every ten minutes because Percy had to put me down sometimes because his arms hurt after carrying me for a while, and finally we arrived to the hotel. When we went in, the lady looked at us in a strange way Percy spoke before anyone could say anything "My friend here fell and twisted her ankle. Could we have a room please?" he said the lady gave us a key and said the price, Grover took out the money and payed, and we went to the room. When we arrived, Percy placed me on the bed and took a look at my knee (it wasn't the ankle). My knee was swollen and had a blue bruise. "Ouch…that must have hurt." he said smiling "Yeah, you can say that. But… how are you going to heal it?" I asked. Percy took out a piece of the Golden Fleece and wrapped it around my knee saying that Hera gave him that. My knee was healing, but it would have taken almost day for it to heal completely. After we…I mean…the boys checked the situation to make sure there were no monsters in the hotel, Percy came back saying that Grover was downstairs to buy something to eat. I was reading my architecture book, and Percy layed next to me putting a headphone of his iPod in my ear "Seaweed Brain, can't you see I'm reading here?" I said not looking at him "Yes Wise Girl, I can see that, but I wanted you to hear a song before Grover comes back." he said Percy selected a song from his iPod "_Right here, Right now"_ from "_High School Musical 3" _I looked at him puzzled not knowing why he chose this song he pressed play and the song began with Zac Efron singing:

_Can You imagine?  
>What would happen?<br>If we could have any dream  
>I'd wish this moment<br>Was ours to own it  
>And that it would never leave<br>Then i would thank that star  
>That made our wish come true<br>(come true) oh yeah  
>Cause he knows that<br>Where you are is where  
>I should be too<em>

Right here, Right now  
>I'm looking at you and<br>My Heart loves the view  
>Cause you mean everything<p>

Right Here, I'll promise you Somehow that tomorrow  
>Can wait for some other<br>Day to be (to be)  
>But right now there's you and me<p>

Percy looked at me straight in the eyes while listening to the song. I got lost in those beautiful blue eyes. He smiled and took my hand, then he leaned in for the third time and I did the same but I heard someone clear his throat. Percy and I separated. GROVER! I thought I would have killed that satyr one day. "Guys, I think we need a plan, Clarisse and the others IM me and they are already in New Orleans. We have to keep moving." He said. Percy stopped the iPod "Alright, but how do we get there now?" Percy asked "Percy, you really are a Seaweed Brain!"I said. I took the heart from my bracelet and made a wish "Goddess Aphrodite, please grant us a car, the fastest car we can have."I wished. The heart transformed into a car key. I handed the key to Grover, put my book back in my bag and tried to stand up, but my leg was still healing and I fell on the bed again. Percy put my arm around his neck and picked me up again "Do you enjoy carrying me in your arms?" asked with a smirk "A little" Percy said smiling, we stayed like that for a while staring at each other's eyes "Hey lovebirds! There's no time for romance we have to go" Grover said "Grover! Come back here!" Percy yelled, he started to chase Grover and almost dropped me "I'm gonna kick your butt if you-" "Percy, don't drop me! Percy, I've got a broken leg! Percy, you can chase Grover later!" I said cutting him off and holding tighter on his neck. Percy shut up and took me to the car I wished for. It was a beautiful red Ferrari with…an extra seat on the front? Like a pickup? Whatever… Grover opened the car, Percy placed me on the back seats and they sat on the front seats. Grover started the engine and we headed to New Orleans. On half way we stopped to have dinner and to add fuel to the car. Grover went to get something to eat while Percy and I stayed in the car. Suddenly, Percy went out of the car, and opened the door in front of me "How's your leg?" he asked me "It's all right. It doesn't hurt anymore." I said "Then sit over here, we have to see if it healed" he said offering his hand. I took it and carefully moved towards him. Percy gently took my knee and unwrapped the Fleece from it. My knee had a normal color and it was back to normal; to check if it was alright, Percy gently poked it asking me if it hurt, but it didn't. "Can you stand up and walk?" he asked me I stood up and took a few steps "Your leg has healed" he said smiling "You think?" I said with a smirk. Percy laughed "I'll go check out what Grover is doing, it's been a while since he entered that shop." he said "If he is flirting with someone tell him to come back or we will take him back here." I said smiling. Percy smiled back and went to the highway station's shop. I sat in the car waiting for the boys to come back, and began to think about my nightmare.

A few minutes passed and I heard Percy's voice "Grover is in line at the counter. You couldn't believe the line! It was like…" he paused "Hey, you ok?" he asked me softly. I turned around "Oh, uhm…yes, I was…lost in thoughts I guess" I said faking a smile. Percy noticed I was faking a smile "I'm not the only one who's bad at lying. I know that face; you have it when you are thinking about something that is worrying you. You can tell me" he said sitting next to me

"I'm fine, really! It's just…I'm worried about the quest" I lied, I was worried about Percy

"Why are you so worried?"

"My mother told me part of a prophecy that Apollo told her. The part she told me said: _the_ _one who the traitor took care of_ could die."

"You ARE coming back to Camp with us. I won't go back without you. We've been through everything together you WILL survive also in this quest."

Percy's POV:

"You ARE coming back to Camp with us. I won't go back without you. We've been through everything together you WILL survive also in this quest." I said to her. I saw a tear coming out of her eye. Annabeth wasn't crying for her life. She wasn't afraid for herself, she never is. She knew more about the quest's prophecy. Someone else was going to die. She was crying for this person. Athena told me about this prophecy and I was sure this person wasn't me because the prophecy didn't say anything about the life of son of Poseidon. That person could be Grover, Nico, Bianca or Clarisse as well…or Annabeth. NO! Athena trained me in that chamber to protect her daughter. Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, trusted me. I couldn't let her down. I couldn't lose Annabeth. Annabeth turned her face on the other side and put a hand on her eyes to cover the tears. I put a hand on the side of her head and pulled her head on my chest. Annabeth hesitated at first, but then she hugged me. I hugged her back, rubbing her back with my hand to comfort her. When she pulled away, I noticed we were really close. I just lost control of myself and slowly leaned in for the fourth time. Our foreheads were touching and I was almost there "I'm back!" Grover said. FOR GODS' SAKE GROVER, COULDN'T YOU WAIT TWO MORE MINUTES? Annabeth and I jumped separating "I got some sandwiches…Did I interrupt something?" he said "Ehm, No. We were just talking."I said faking a smile "Perce, since you are already at the driver seat, you drive." Grove said handing me the keys and getting inside the car. And we found ourselves back as we were on our first quest. Me driving, Annabeth in the middle making plans, and Grover at the window doing nothing but say jokes to cheer us up.

I drove all the way to New Orleans, but we still had to get to the Centaur Hotel which was still a bit far. It was 0:30 and I was very tired, luckily Grover bought us some cokes, so I couldn't catch any sleep while driving. Grover was sleeping on the window. I had the temptation of opening the window while he slept to make him jump (payback for the interruption earlier). Annabeth had been sleeping on the headrest, but when I turned the car; her head fell on my shoulder. I jumped a bit, but relaxed when I saw it was her, she also began to curl next to me for body heat; in fact it was a bit cold. I kept driving until I finally got to the Centaur Hotel at 2:30a.m. Grover woke up as soon as I stopped the car but Annabeth kept sleeping. I bet I was comfortable. "Wise Girl" I called her softly but she didn't wake up "Annabeth, we're there, wake up" I said, but she kept sleeping. I thought about tickling her lightly. I slowly put my hand on her waist "Don't even think about it." she said keeping her eyes shut, then opened them and yawned "Were you pretending for the whole time?" I asked "No. I felt the car stop, but your shoulder is quiet comfortable." She said smiling.

Annabeth's POV:

I smiled at Percy, he went out of the car and I followed him into the hotel. The hotel was huge. Full of lights. It looked like the Lotus Casino. As we entered, a young man, who was probably in his early twenty's, in a green uniform which had a passy where I could read the name "Hunter" was at the counter, staring at us…more to me then the three of us. When we got to the counter the guy spoke before we could say anything "Are you three…" he took out a post stick "Mr. Perseus Jackson, Miss Annabeth Chase and Mr. Grover Underwood?" Hunter asked. The boys looked at me and I stepped forward "Yes, that's us."I said. Hunter gave me a smile and I noticed Percy gave him a little glare. "You have a room waiting for you. Follow me" he said grabbing a key, he smiled to me again and winked to me. I didn't want to have anything to do with him; he was too old for me. I was 17 and he looked like was like 24, so I looked at Percy giving him my best "Pretend to Be My Boyfriend" look. Percy saw me so he put his arm around my shoulders pulling me close to him and planting a kiss on my temple. Well, I wasn't expecting that, but I played along and put my arm around his waist. Luckily Hunter turned around and saw us and in that moment, I kissed Percy on the cheek. His smile vanished and turned around, when we got to the room, Hunter opened it. The room was quiet big, it also had a sofa, but it had two single beds. Oh crap. I know guys like Hunter. "This was the last room available when your friends got you a room, I'm sorry to tell you that there are only two single beds" he said, and even if had Percy's arm around my shoulders he gave me THE smile. I knew that smile. "Please don't!" I mumbled quietly. Percy looked at me and probably understood why I said that "Maybe Miss Chase wants a room for herself since we have one left" he said "Don't worry, I'll sleep on the sofa" snapped Percy giving Hunter a glare. "But, Mr-" "Ok, thank you Percy" I cut Hunter off ,pushing Percy and Grover inside the room "Thanks for the room, the keys, here's your tip, and good night" I said and quickly got the keys gave Hunter the tip and shut the door in his face. As I shut the door, as soon as I heard Hunter go away, I leaned on the door and looked towards the ceiling "Why would you do that to me?" I said to Aphrodite who was probably listening from Olympus. I looked at Percy who was smiling "Thank you Seaweed Brain!" I said hugging him, he was very useful in this moments. Percy was cute, and a lot of people told us that we looked good together, so we thought to pretend to be together when we had unwanted attentions. "You're welcome. That guy was staring too much at you though" he said smiling "Why? Are you jealous?" I said with a smirk. Percy turned red. "What? No! I'm not jealous!" he said "Oh really, then why did you glare at Hunter even before I gave you my PBMB look?" I asked with another smirk "I-I…uhm…I…just shut up and go to sleep Wise Girl!" he said with a face as red as my T-shirt. I laughed and entered the bathroom just in time to hear Grover teasing Percy.

The next morning, we went to the hall and Hunter was there. Percy and I showed up holding hands (just in case) as we walked towards the counter. Hunter lifted his head "Good morning! In what room can we find Miss Clarisse La Rue, Mr. Nico Di Angelo and Miss Bianca Di Angelo?" I asked making sure the guy would see Percy and me holding hands. "Room number 509" he said "Thank you" Percy said and we headed to the room with Grover ahead of us. When we arrived to the room Bianca opened the door "Guys! Come in! Now!" she said pulling us in. "It was about time-" Clarisse looked at me and Percy "Are you guys together?" she asked "No" I answered "Then why are you holding hands?" Nico said. I didn't notice that Percy and I were still holding hands. We blushed and let go of our hands "The guy at the counter kept looking and smiling at me so I gave Percy the PBMB look" I explained "Suuuuuuuuure!" Nico said "Nico, shut up!" Percy said "ANYWAY!" Bianca paused "We got the map. The first stone is in Texas in the Kimbell art Museum. The problems are: how do we get there and how do get out of the hotel without Hunter transform into a hell hound?" Bianca said. Percy smiled. He looked at me and took the heart out of his bracelet and asked for some pegasi. In that moment five pegasi led by Blackjack came out of the window. I understood that Aphrodite wanted Percy and me to ride together. I hate her sometimes. Carefully we all stepped out of the window and on our pegasus. I didn't know how to ride a pegaus, but stupidly, I got on Blackjack first. Percy got on the horse and put his arms around me "What are you doing Seaweed Bran?" I asked "Uhm…grabbing Blackjack's main?" he said. Oh, right.

We flew all the way to Texas to the Kimbell Museum. As we got in, we saw thousands of tourists. Great! "Ok, uhm…how do we find a stone in this place?" Clarisse said "We can start by looking on this paintings" Nico said "Nico, it's a stone! It can't be on a painting!"Grover said "Why not?" he said. Gods, he can be really dumb sometimes! "Like Grover said, it's a stone, it has to be on a statue, a Greek statue" Bianca said "I knew that!" he said. We began to look in the Greek statues section. In the end we saw a big statue which was called "Oedipus and the Sphinx". Oedipus had a belt with a black but shiny stone. "Nico, Bianca, is that the stone?" I asked them. They went as close as they could to feel energy from the underworld. "Yes, it's the stone." Bianca said "Well, that was too easy."Clarisse obviously said "Are you kidding? It's got laser beams as alarm and this place if full of tourists. We have to wait until the museum closes." Percy said, "Yeah but where do we wait?" Clarisse said. Percy and I looked at each other raising an eyebrow "Bathroom" we said together and we all headed to the bathrooms.

When the Museum was finally closed, we all went back to Oedipus statue. The laser alarm was on and we needed to act fast. "Ok, who's going through the lasers?" Grover asked "I'm going" Nico offered "No, you are too clumsy" Bianca said "Then you go" he said "No, Bianca is too big. No offence" I said "It's ok. So who's going?" she said. We stood silent for a moment, and then I remembered Percy's karate technique perfection when he was training. I looked towards him and he understood. Percy dropped his bag and headed towards the statue. He moved slowly and carefully without touching the lasers, I could see it was very hard, and he was really concentrating. Finally he got to the statue, and took the stone off Oedipus' belt and carefully headed back. "I got it!" he said smiling we all headed to him and gave him a high five then he hugged me "Aww how cute!" a bad and nasty voice said. We turned around and saw the Sphinx moving "If you want that stone, you have answer to my riddle!" the Sphinx said "And what if we don't since we have the stone?"Clarisse said "Clarisse shut up!" I said "Ok. Fine" I said to the Sphinx "Excellent. But my game has rules: ONE of you answers. 2. You have only ONE chance 3. You can't talk to your friends to find the solution. 4. You have to answer to 3 riddles. If you get them ALL correct, the stone is yours but at the first wrong answer…you'll be my dinner. Well, I will eat only the one who answers me. It sounds pretty easy to me. So, which one of you is going to answer the questions?" said the Sphinx licking its mouth. We stood there in silence. "I will do it" I said stepping in front of the Sphinx, but Percy stopped me "No Annabeth! I won't let you!" he said "I'll go. I got the stone, and I answer the riddles" he said. I smiled "Seaweed Brain, I'm the smartest in the group (no offence guys) I'm a daughter of Athena and I have more chances to find the correct solution. It'll be alright" I reassured him. Percy forced a smile and let me go. I stepped in front of the Sphinx "Ask your riddles." I said "Perfect! So…It's got arms, but no hands, it has a neck but no head. What is it?" the Sphinx asked. I began to think. I realized Percy was wearing it. "A shirt" I answered. The Sphinx made an ugly smile "Correct. But I'm just getting started" it said "Next… a key that opens them all" The Sphinx asked. I raised an eyebrow "You serious? Don't you have anything more complicated?"I said "If it is soooo easy answer it."The Sphinx replied "A Pass partout." I said like if it was obvious **(I don't know how you say it in English, the pass partout is a key staff members use in hotels to enter rooms)** The Sphinx growled angrily. "In a house there are three brothers. The first is not there because he went out; the second is not there because he is coming, there is only the third one and if he is not there, then none of the brothers is there. Who are the brothers?" the Sphinx asked. I began to think really hard. My heart was beating rapidly. I could sense that the others were nervous. It was the last answer, and if I got that wrong I would have been the Sphinx dinner. My heart was pounding, I began to have cold sweat. Then suddenly an idea came to me. I thought that the Sphinx referred to verb tenses as three brothers. "Tick Tock, daughter of Athena! Tick tock!" the monster tried to make me even more nervous. I put my face in my hands. "5, 4, 3, 2-" the monster counted. Make-or-break "Past, Future and Present" I said taking my hands off my face. There was a terrible moment of silence. I could feel my heart coming out of my breast and could almost hear my fiends' heart beats. The Sphinx growled even more angrily "Correct… but I'll kill you anyway for kidnapping Cerberus!"it said. The Sphinx roared and jumped on us. I moved and so did the others. I took out my dagger, Percy took out Riptide and the others took out their weapons. The Sphinx headed towards Clarisse, she managed to hit it in the stomach with a fist but the monster went towards Grover who rolled to the side giving Bianca the time to jump on the Sphinx, but the monster literally throw her in the air making her crash on the statue and on her brother. The Sphinx charged towards the siblings, but Percy and I ran in front of it pointing our blades towards its head. The monster stopped and we tried to hit it under the neck but as result we were kicked in the air. Clarisse and Grover charged towards the monster, but they were also thrown in the air. The Sphinx headed towards Nico and Bianca again, but this time Bianca hit it on the side. The Sphinx roared painfully and threw Bianca on the wall making her hit a corner. She laid on the floor in pain. The monster charged again but this time Grover, Nico, Percy and I attacked at the same time and hit the Sphinx on the legs. The monster fell on the ground and Clarisse finished it off by stabbing it in the back. As soon as the monster transformed into a ball of yellow dust we ran over to Bianca. "Bianca! Are you ok?" Clarisse asked "What do you think?" she answered painfully. I went to her and touched her ribs. Bianca held a scream of pain "Broken ribs. One of us has to take her back to Camp. The piece of Golden Fleece we have isn't enough to heal her." I said "I'll take her back. I'm a protector it's my duty." Grover said. We all agreed. Grover picked Bianca up and we went back to the pegasi with one more stone and two friends less.

Percy, Nico, Clarisse and I arrived to our next destination, The Science Museum of Miami. I didn't notice when we arrived, because I fell asleep on Percy's chest…again, while he was riding Blackjack. When I woke up, we were in a hotel room. Percy was laying next to me listening to music, Clarisse was polishing her sword and Nico was playing with his PSP "Good morning Sleeping Beauty!" Percy said joking "What time is it?" I asked with a sleepy voice "10:30am. Who would have thought that you could sleep this much? Oh, and you fell asleep on me… again. I'm I really that comfortable" Percy said smiling "Ha ha. Very funny Seaweed Brain" I said sitting up. I stretched my arms and cracked my fingers. "Anyway, the museum is a 5 minutes' walk from here. We should go since we have 27 days left and the sooner we get Cerberus the sooner we can go back to camp and enjoy the summer" Clarisse said. Nico shut down his PSP and stood up putting a hand near his forehead like soldier and faced Clarisse "Aye aye Capitan!" he said angrily "Nico, chill!" Percy said "You know Clarisse! Don't take her comment as an attack to 'your majesty'!" Nico turned to Percy "You should shut up! You don't even know how I feel right now!" Nico said "Nico relax! I was saying the sooner we get Cerberus the sooner we get back to camp!" Clarisse said "Yeah, you also said "to enjoy the summer" Nico replied "How can I enjoy the summer when my sister is that badly injured!" he shouted "Nico calm down! Clarisse also meant that as soon as we go back to camp we will also check out on Bianca." Percy said "Yeah, right! Only that your first thought is to enjoy the summer and we can _also, _but probably not check on my sister!" Nico shouted "Everybody SHUT UP!" I yelled. We were all silent. "That's much better. Nico, we care about Bianca as much as you do. We know you are worried about your sister, but that's not an excuse for taking every comment personally. Clarisse was trying to say, in a funny way, that we should find Cerberus quickly so we can finish the quest and go check on Bianca, and THEN and ONLY THEN, we can enjoy the summer." I said calmly. Nico looked to his toes. "You're right. Sorry guys. I'm just worried about my sister. Sorry Clarisse." Nico apologized. Clarisse and Percy hugged him as an answer. I just smiled.

We packed our stuff and Percy looked at the map once again "Hey guys! Look, the stone isn't in the Museum anymore it's in the hotel!" Percy said "Then let's move. It's in here we can find it" I said and walked to the door, but as soon as I got to the door, it exploded in front of me making me fly on Percy's lap and making him crash on the wall. "What the Hades!" Clarisse yelled as she crashed on the wall "What the heck happened?" I yelled coughing for the dust As the dust cleared, we saw a manticore in front of us "Going somewhere?" it said with a metallic voice "Give me Cerberus so I can destroy him, Daughter of Athena!" the monster said "Look, Scorpion Tail, I didn't kidnap Cerberus, ok?" said still on Percy's lap "Is this the Kill-Annabeth-Month?" I said to him. Percy looked at me and then to the manticore "Watch out!" he yelled as the manticore tried to sting us with its scorpion tail. Percy grabbed me by the waist and rolled to the side. We quickly got up, and Clarisse attacked the manticore with her sword to give us time to take out our weapons. Percy took out Riptide and I took out my dagger. As we charged towards the manticore, Nico attacked it on the back but was kicked away. I realized that we had to cut the sting because it was protecting it. "Clarisse! Percy! Keep that thing occupied, while Nico and I cut the sting!" I yelled "Annabeth! This thing has the stone! I can feel it!" Nico said. I looked at it while dodging its sting. But I couldn't find the stone. Percy and Clarisse distracted the monster, and I ran towards the sting, and Nico shadow travelled behind it grabbed it, and I cut the sting with my dagger. The manticore let out a metallic roar of pain and ran towards the wall. I knew it would have break the wall and fly away, since it had wings, but I couldn't let the stone go away, so I jumped on the manticore "Annabeth! No!" Percy yelled. Too late. I was already on the manticore and within ten seconds it broke through the wall. I grabbed to its horns and looked for the stone "Annabeth!" someone called from behind me. Percy had grabbed to the manticore too. I helped him up, and I found the stone on top of the manticore's head. "Percy, the stone!" I said as we flew at very high speed "You won't have it!" the manticore yelled and began to do loops in the air. Percy and I grabbed tightly to it then I had an idea, I saw that we were on top of a forest. I took out my dagger and stabbed the manticore on the head where the stone was. The monster roared in pain but I couldn't put my hands on my ears and with Percy's help we took the stone out of the manticore's head. The monster started to fall and we grabbed really tight. The manticore, fell in the forest and crashed on trees. The branches where scratching out faces but we had our eyes close d to protect our eyes. Suddenly the manticore touched the ground, and we fell with it. Percy grabbed me tightly and kept my head down while we hit the ground hard. Very hard. The manticore was dead, but it didn't transform in dust, in fact it was on top of us. Hitting the ground Percy and I both hit the ground with our heads and I was feeling very dizzy. My head was killing me. I could barely move. I could see Percy wasn't feeling well, he had a little cut on his cheek, a bigger cut on his eyebrow and his face and clothes were covered with dust, I supposed I was covered with dust too. I could feel blood on my forehead and a little scratch on my cheek. "Percy" I whispered painfully. He barely moved, but we both managed to crawl from under the manticore. We just layed there exhausted. I was starting to feel even dizzier. The last thing I saw was Percy rolling on a side putting an arm around me pulling me closer to him. As he layed his head down unconscious, I blacked-out but, sure to have the stone in my pocket.

As I woke up, I barely opened an eye but I saw Percy sitting with his head on the bed I was laying, sleeping next to me and holding my hand. "Shhhh!She's waking up!" someone said. I slowly opened my eyes. Clarisse and Nico where standing on the side of my bed. "Clarisse, Nico. Where are we?" I asked. Clarisse smiled. "In the infirmary. At an old friend's hideout" she said. I was about to wake Percy up, but Nico stopped me "You've been unconscious for 4 days. When he woke up, he came here and stayed next to you to watch over you for the next 3 days without sleeping. We had put a sleeping pill in his food to make him sleep" Nico said. Then someone I never thought I would see again entered the room. "Thalia?" I said not believing my eyes. "Annabeth! You're finally up! I'm glad to see you're ok!" she said and hugged me. Thalia told me what happened after I fell unconscious. The Hunters found Percy and me laying on the ground unconscious. Percy was, let's say, "hugging" me to keep us alive with each other's body warmth. Thalia told me that the Hunters brought us here and later, Clarisse and Nico found us since they had the map and stayed with us. We weren't that badly injured, but we hit our heads really _really_ hard. I had a cut the top of my forehead that went from my forehead through a little part hair. Luckily, I didn't need stitches, but I stayed that much unconscious because I hit my head in a very sensible spot. Percy instead, had a cut on his eyebrow that went also at the beginning of his temple, they needed stitches for him, but he didn't hit his head where I hit it. When Thalia and the others left, I fell asleep again. When I woke up, Percy was sitting next to me wide awake "Hey!" he said softly and kissed me on the cheek. "How are you?" he said. As my sight cleared, I saw the scar his stitches left him. "I'm fine. And you?" I asked. "I'm fine. Except for the fact that they put sleeping pills in my food" he said laughing. I smiled and stood up. Percy led me outside where Thalia and the others were. When we arrived, Nico handed me my bag. "So" Thalia begun "Since the four of you are on a quest, and you'll probably need my help. I'm coming with you." I was really happy to see her, and I knew we would need her help, so we agreed that Thalia would come with us. "So, where is the third stone?" she asked. Nico took out the map and handed it to Percy "It's in… the Louvre? Paris?" he said. Oh no! That meant more pegasi riding.

When we arrived to the Louvre, we all began to look at statues, then I saw Nico staring at something "There it is!" he said. The stone was in the "Three Graces" painting frame. We all shared looks at each other "Bathroom" we said in unison. When the museum finally closed, we got out of the bathroom, and entered the room. Thalia took out her bow and hit the wall with an arrow "No laser alarm. And it looks like there are no cameras" she said. We all headed to the painting and Nico took the stone out of the frame "That was it?" Clarisse said "Looks like" Percy replied. They spoke too soon. "What are you kids doing?" a guard said "Nothing" I replayed. Suddenly the guard's eyes became red. "Give me Cerberus Miss Chase. So I can destroy him" the guard said with three voices "For the fourth time: I didn't kidnap Cerberus!" I said. The guard suddenly transformed. "The Chimera!" Clarisse and Thalia said. We took our weapons out and the Chimera charged against us "Guys, watch out the goat head spills FIRE!" and as soon as I said that the goat head spilled fire. We all rolled to the side to avoid the fire. Nico rolled a bit late, and his trousers caught on fire on the leg. As he tried to put his leg out of fire he threw the stone which was caught by the Chimera. Thalia shot arrows at the Chimera killing its snake tail. The monster roared in pain and dropped the stone. Percy, Clarisse and Nico, ran towards the monster and attack it while Thalia was trying to aim to the goat head, but couldn't shoot any arrows because we were too close to the monster. I ran to the stone, but the goat head spilled fire to me and I ducked. The monster grabbed the pearl again, but Clarisse and Nico hit it on the side. The monster roared and the stone flew in the air. I ran towards the Chimera and used its body to give me a boost. It was make-or-break because I had the goat head under me and he lion head waiting for me to come down. Percy understood my plan, but didn't have time to say anything. I used the Chimera to give me a boost and jumped to the stone. My heart was pounding. I reached the stone, and fell on the floor rolling to the side and avoided the lion head. Clarisse and Nico attacked it to give me the time to get up. I remembered that Zeus had given me the pills to have lighting power so I took one out of my pocket and saw a drinking fountain "Percy! The fountain!" Percy looked next to him and saw the fountain. I showed him the pill and eat it. I immediately felt electricity through me. "Get back!" Percy yelled and made the fountains explode and threw the water at the Chimera while I shot a ray of electricity in the water. The chimera was getting electrocuted and transformed into a ball of yellow dust. Thalia came to me with a surprised look on her face "How did you?" she asked me "Your dad gave me a pill to have electric skills for one combo attack" I explained. "Annabeth! What did you think you were doing? The goat head could have turned you into barbecue!" Percy said "He's right! Why did you jump on the Chimera?" Clarisse said "Yeah! Why did you do that?" Nico said "Were you nuts?" Thalia said "Tah-dah!" I said showing them the stone. They smiled and Percy hugged me. "Don't ever do that again" he said hugging me tightly "Alright, Seaweed Brain" I said hugging him back "My Wise Girl" he said and kissed my cheek, I couldn't see his face, but I was sure he was smiling "Ok lovebirds! Sorry to interrupt your lovey-dovey moment, but we have business to take care of" Thalia said. Percy and I separated "We are not lovebirds!" we said together "Yeah, right. Where's Cerberus?" Nico asked. Percy took out the map "It's in…Oh, no you have to be kidding me" he said "Where is him?" Thalia asked. Percy turned the map to us. Cerberus arrived at the Coliseum, Rome.

It took us one and a half day to get to Rome. As we arrived, we got lost. We needed a hotel first. Suddenly, I saw a police man and went to ask directions "Excuse me, where can we find and hotel?" I asked. The police man looked confused. "Where. Can. We. Find. A. Hotel?" Percy asked slowly "N'attimo" said the man. What? "Ste' vie' qua!" the man said to another police man. Great! They didn't speak English. "Tu che spiccichi un po' de inglese. Che stanno a di'?" the man said. I didn't understand a word, but I repeted my question. The other man didn't understand either. "Ste' chiama tu fia'" said the first police man. The second police man called someone and a fourteen year old girl came to us. She was the girl from my dream! "Che stanno a di'?" the man said. The girl looked at us, and I repeated my question. "There's a Hotel right behind the street. It's next to my house, I can take you there" the girl said. "Thank you" Nico said. Her English was really good. She almost had an American accent too. "Papà, ti dispiace se li accompagno in hotel?" she said to the second policeman, probably her father. She gave the man a strange look and the policeman nodded with his head. "Come with me" she said and we followed her. As we were far enough from the two men, the girl spoke "So, who are you, and who are your godly parents?" she asked. What the? How did she know? "How do you know, we're demigods?" I asked her. She stopped and turned around pointing to Percy. "His eyes are of a blue which is more intense than the oceans' waters. I bet you are the son of Poseidon" she said "You" she said pointing at me "I can read see intelligence in your eyes. You must be the daughter of Athena who kidnapped Cerberus." I was about t say something but the girl cut me off "I know Luke kidnapped him" she said raising her hand telling me to shut up. "Your eyes are electric blue" she said pointing to Thalia "You are the daughter of Zeus" "You are very tall and robust" she continued pointing to Clarisse "You are a daughter of Ares" then she pointed to Nico "Your hair and eyes are of a deep black, you must be the son of Hades. Is Bianca Di Angelo your sister?" she asked Nico nodded "I met her two years ago when I first went to Camp Half-Blood. How is she?" she asked "She went on the quest with us but she got hurt so a friend of ours took her back to Camp" Nico said. We all stared at her. She just looked at us and understood who our godly parents were. "Who are you?" the mysterious girl asked. We introduced ourselves "Who are you and who is your godly parent?" I asked her. In my dream she called me "sister" her mother should have been Athena. **(For the record. I am the mysterious girl but her background story is not mine. I invented it)** The girl bit her lip and looked at me and Percy "I'll tell you, but you two just…just don't freak out" she said. We looked at her in a weird expression. Why should we freak out? "I am Micol Ansini, daughter of…" Micol paused and looked to the ground "Athena and Poseidon" We were defenatly freaked out. "WHAT?" Percy and I said together. "I know it's crazy, but I'm their daughter. ONLY DAUGHTER." Micol said "But if you are their daughter…that makes you a goddess and our sister!" Percy said "But our parents hate each other! How can that be possible? You don't even look like them!" I said. Micol really didn't look like them. My mother had dark brown curly hair and blue eyes and Poseidon had red hair and blue eyes. Micol had light brown wavy hair and slanting brown eyes. Suddenly, a ray of light went directly on her eyes. I could see she had myopic contacts. I also noticed that as the ray of light went on her eyes, they went to a golden brown color and the border of the iris was weakly greenish. She was pretty, but defenatly didn't look like Poseidon or Athena. "It's kind of complicated. Theoretically, I'm a goddess. But practically I'm a demigod" Micol paused and started to walk again, we followed "14 years ago, there was a party on Olympus, and Athena and Poseidon got…uhm… lightly drunk. They put aside their hate for each other and they had… me. When I was born, Athena and Poseidon freaked out. They had their "reputation" for hating each other, and knew that, for me, having my parents hating each other wasn't very healthy. So they decided to turn me mortal, and send me to my adoptive mother, who is a daughter of Apollo. She was married to that policeman you saw earlier, and they became my parents. But as I arrived, her husband was freaked out about the idea of raising a child so they divorced. My mother raised me as her own child and I see my father once in a while. I found out I was a demigod two years ago when I first went to camp, and that was also the last time I went there. My father lost all my childhood and now he wants to be a father, by not letting me go where I truly belong and saying no to everything I ask him. He is also scared about the fact that I am the daughter of two gods and that I am smarter than him. Anyway, we're here." Micol finished. We stood in front of an apartment block. "That's no hotel" Clarisse said "I know. Welcome to my house" Micol said taking out her keys. As we got in, Micol called someone and a woman came out of a room. That must have been her mother. Micol said something in Italian along with our names as the woman looked at us. "Hello! I'm Miriam, Micol's mom and daughter of Apollo" she said as we entered the house. It wasn't very big, but it was quiet nice. Micol led us in the living room and invited us to sit down. "So, what are you doing in Rome?" Miriam asked. "We're here to get back Cerberus and stop an upcoming war" Percy said. Miriam looked a bit confused. She probably didn't understand what Percy said but her expression disappeared as Micol translated for her. "Where is Cerberus?" Miriam asked "It's in the Coliseum" Clarisse replied. Micol's face lit up "I'm coming with you" she said we couldn't say anything because Miriam cut us off "No, you don't" Miriam said to her daughter (Micol probably asked her to speak English) "Mom, I have to go!" Micol said

"No, you cannot go. And even if you could why should you go?"

"Mom, you are the best mother anyone could have, but can't you understand? This is my chance! This is my chance to prove myself to the gods and meet my parents"

"Micol, it would be great if you met Atena and Poseidone but, you know your father. He is very…uhm… come si dice? Protective. He won't approve."

"I couldn't care LESS if my father doesn't approve! I want to meet my parents, and this is my chance! He never cared about me anyway!"

They stood there silently then they said something to each other in Italian and hugged each other. I guess Miriam said she could come with us. "Wait a second, who said you could come with us? You came to camp only once. You probably don't even know how to sword fight" Clarisse said. In that moment we heard someone yell to get somebody. Micol ran to the window and as we followed, we saw some boys run after a younger kid "This will give you an answer" Micol said and ran outside we still followed her. We followed the boys and when we arrived, we saw they were beating the poor kid. Suddenly they stopped and said something in Italian, but as the leader was about to hit the kid, Micol stepped out of the corner we were hiding. "Hey Jonathan!" she called the leader "Micol! Ci si rivede!" Jonathan said (I obviously didn't understand a word), they said something in Italian and Micol stepped right through the boys helping the boy up. Jonathan said something, but she didn't listen. The boy stepped behind her and gave her a punch which Micol blocked. She turned his wrist down, bent his elbow and pushed him away. Suddenly, the boys attacked her, but she blocked every hit, and it looked like the boys where hitting themselves. She was a karate black belt, although I saw that her technique wasn't as perfect as Percy's. I believe she knew the moves, but I could see she never studied karate. Micol kept dodging the boys' punches or grabbing them making them hit each other. Jonathan attempted one last hit, but Micol moved grabbing his wrist and putting her had on Jonathan's neck so that her arm was under it and pushed him behind her so that she could kneel making him hit the ground. She said something in Italian and then let go of the boy. Jonathan and his crew ran away saying something in Italian. Micol turned back to the kid and helped him up. I could see the kid thanked her and ran away. Micol came back to us "What did they say when they ran away?" Percy said "They can't believe is the third time I kick their ass!" she said smiling "Well, THAT was serious ass kicking!" Nico stated "Well, I guess the girl's in!" Thalia said. We all agreed, and went back to Micol's house. We needed a plan.

Micol had been to the Coliseum, and knew the perfect ways to get in. At 9:00pm we were in front of the Coliseum. We all climbed on the gates, and got inside. We managed to get to the arena without being spotted, but no sign of Cerberus. "Guys!" Nico called "I feel something. Cerberus is underneath us, and there must be a passage." We started to look for any passage, and then Thalia spotted something. She showed us a tight passage, but we all managed to get through. We walked in a dark and gloomy passage way. Suddenly, there was no more light. "I can't see anything!" Nico whined "Neither can I!" Clarisse and Thalia said together. Suddenly I felt some pressure on my foot "Ouch! That's my foot!" I said "Sorry" Micol apologized. We kept walking. That place looked familiar. I realized that it was the place from my dream. Luke was waiting for us there. Slowly our neon lights Apollo gave us turned on. I didn't know where that came from, but I grabbed Percy's hand. This could have been the last time I could have seen him. Percy also grabbed my hand. Suddenly I felt something moving on my back "Annabeth, don't move!" Micol said. Her voice was shaking. "Percy, look on her back. SLOWLY!" she ordered "What's on my back?" I said "Guys, whats moving on my back?" I was freaking out. "What are you waiting for? PERCY, KILL THAT THING!" Micol said, I sensed her freaking out as well. "Wait! Kill what?" I almost shouted. I heard Percy uncapping Riptide and felt the tip of it on my back making me gasp. "Okay, now you can move" Percy said "What was on my back?" I kept asking "You don't wanna know" Micol said "I have to know, I'm a daughter of Athena, I have to know!" I repeated "It was a huge spider!" Percy said I was about to freak out but my sister covered my mouth. Thalia called us from another room and we followed the others. We saw a crossroad in front of us. "Guys, let's split up" Clarisse said and we all agreed. "Nico, Clarisse, we'll go right. Percy, Annabeth, Micol, you go left" Thalia said. We nodded and separated.

Percy, Micol and I walked for a while with the neon light as our only light. Suddenly the lights became green. That meant trouble. "Micol, go ahead, we'll catch up in a second." I said to my sister. Micol nodded and silently walked ahead, then I turned to Percy "Percy, you are my best friend, right?" I asked. Percy looked confused "Yeah" he answered

"And we'll always be best friends no matter what, right?"

"Yeah, sure, but why are you telling me this?"

"We've been through everything together, and promised a lot of things for each other and done a lot of things for each other."

"Annabeth, what's the point?"

"You have to promise me one more thing. Promise me that when we find Cerberus, you will go straight out of here and to stay away from me until I defeat Luke and get out of here. But if I don't come back until dawn, take Cerberus back without me. Will promise me this?"

"I'm not leaving you here on your own"

"Will you promise?"

"I promised Athena to protect you"

"Forget what you promised my mother. Will you promise?"

Percy was silent for a moment, but then he looked at me in the eyes and saw that I was begging for him to promise that, so he promised. I hugged him tightly and he hugged me back as tight as I hugged him. According to the prophecy, this was the last time I saw him so I did the most stupid thing I've ever thought about: I put a hand on his neck and slowly leaned in "Guys!" Micol called. Percy and I slowly looked at her "Maybe you wanna stop doing goo-goo eyes to each other and check this out" she said. Percy and I exchanged looks and followed our sister…well, not OUR sister…I mean…my stepsister who is also Percy's stepsister…I mean…whatever, you know what I meant. We overlooked from a corner, and saw Luke in front of a chained Cerberus. "Ok, let's get the hellhound" Micol said taking out the sword she held on her back. I took out my dagger and Percy uncapped Riptide. We entered the room and Luke turned around "Hey, I've been waiting for you" he said with an evil grin. "Why did you kidnap Cerberus?" Micol asked "Athena girl…always wants to know everything. Simply because all that remains of Kronos, is his soul. With no guardian, he can escape and get a new body and rule the world. You see, I'm here because of him. Kronos created a secret chamber in the Underworld to train me. Just like Athena did with you Percy only that Kronos is more powerful, so the chamber is more powerful. When he died, I met him in Tartarus and swore loyalty to him. Kronos gave me life again and promised me to make me a god as soon as we will control Olympus in exchange for my help. By the way, every god needs a wife…Annabeth?" he said offering me his hand "I'd rather be eaten by Cerberus than to be your wife!" I said "As you wish. Free the dog!" Luke ordered his minions then turned back at us "Have fun with Cerberus" he said, and flew with his father flying converse on a broken pillar to watch us. Cerberus growled. I took out the stones and gave one to Percy and one to Micol and the dog attacked us, we rolled to the sides and ran to him to put the stones in the heads' collars. Cerberus was strong and we couldn't get very near him without being eaten alive. "While you have fun with the dog, I've got other things to do" Luke said coming off the pillar and walking towards the exit. Luckily, Micol was next to me "You two get Cerberus, I'll go after Luke!" I ordered, Micol nodded and I gave her my stone then I followed Luke.

Percy's POV:

Annabeth went after Luke leaving me and my sister to fight with Cerberus. Micol was a good fighter, but even she couldn't get close to the collars. Cerberus was really strong. Suddenly I thought about the most stupid thing to do (no wonder why Annabeth calls me a Seaweed Brain). I ran toward Cerberus and Jumped on him, but with his paw, he hit me in the stomach and threw me on the wall, but as I flew I lost the stone, but Micol quickly caught it. I just layed there almost unable to breath for the hit. Cerberus stepped towards me barking, but Micol stepped in front of him and attacked it. Cerberus jumped on her making her fall backwards, but she put her sword in its mouths. Then she kicked it in the stomach and stood up with no sword because the guardian hellhound had it in its mouth and quickly spit it. Micol closed her eyes and pointed with her open hand to the ground. Suddenly she raised her left hand and water came out of the ground, then she did the same with her right hand and the same thing happened. Then she threw the water to Cerberus and a big cloud of water vapor came out. Micol then opened her arms and the water begun to vaporize. Cerberus layed there unconscious because of my sister's bath. Micol walked to it and put the stones in each collar and got her sword back. I tried to get up and Micol ran to me "Percy, you ok?" she asked "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. How did you?" I asked. I really didn't expect that. "Percy, who are my parents?" she answered. I smiled. She sounded just like Annabeth; also she was a daughter of Athena after all…but she is also the daughter of Poseidon…whatever. We walked to Cerberus and Micol ordered to stand up. The hellhound stood up. Then I ordered to follow us and Cerberus followed us as we went looking for Annabeth. I couldn't care less if I promised her to get out. I was NOT leaving her.

Annabeth's POV:

Everything was pitch black, the only light was coming from my neon lamp. I had lost Luke's tracks and now I was running blindly to find him and defeat him once and for all "Annabeth!" two voices called. "Percy, Micol!" I yelled recognizing the voices. I ran even faster and Percy and Micol appeared followed by Cerberus. Oh no! This was the first part of my dream! When they got in front of me, Percy hugged me, but I pulled away "Percy! What are you doing here? I told you to stay away from me until I defeated Luke!" "I won't leave you on your own!" he said. We said the same thing in my dream. Suddenly Luke appeared in front of us with his minions. "I swore loyalty to Lord Kronos! I won't let you take Cerberus back!" Luke said attacking us. Percy, Micol and I fought the minions. Just like in the dream! Suddenly Clarisse, Thalia, Nico joined us and fought the minions. As I finished the monster I was fighting, I headed toward Luke and began to fight him. I fought really hard. Luke really became more powerful. I hit him again, but Luke grabbed me by the jacket and threw me on the wall making me hit my head. My head hurt a lot and pain ran through me but no matter how hard I tried, everything went black. As I woke up I saw hot ashes on the ground (probably where Cerberus stepped) and Nico, Thalia, Clarisse and Micol were on the ground as well, unable to get up for the pain. Cerberus was in a deep pit trying to get out of it. Oh, no! This can't be happening! Percy was fighting Luke. He was injured. He had a cut on his forehead and on the arm which he used to handle Riptide. He was losing. Luke cut him again on the other arm, and managed to throw him to the ground where he lied painfully. Luke walked over to him to give him the final strike. I suddenly had an adrenaline rush and ran towards him blocking his hand. Luke looked at me in the eyes. The only thing I saw now was evilness. Percy was right all along; there was no hope for Luke to become good again. Suddenly Micol got up and ran towards Luke helping me. She pushed him and made him fall on the ground and stood beside me "Nice friend you got here, sister" Micol said sarcastically. Wait! What! Oh, no! The dream was almost complete! My sister and I fought hard against Luke but he threw her on the wall and did the same with me making me lose my dagger. I was on the ground again. Pain shot through my body. I got up but my shoulders to the wall. Luke walked towards me picking up my dagger. "You gave me more problems than the others. I will finish these problems now" Luke said he began to run towards me pointing my dagger to my stomach. Percy run in my direction "ANNABETH!" he yelled "PERCY! NO!" I yelled, but it was too late. Percy threw him in front of me and got stabbed in the waist. Luke looked angry, but he took the dagger out of Percy and let go of it taking a step back. I put my arms under his shoulders as Percy fell on the ground in pain. I held his head with my hand "Why did you break your promise?" I said holding my tears "Because you'd be in this state right now. Annabeth, it's not over yet" Percy said weakly and handed me my dagger. I took it and looked at Luke with pure hate and anger. For once Luke was scared of me. Thalia came behind me "I'll watch over him" she said. I got up and walked towards Luke who tried to turn around, but the wall was there "You" I said with a deadly voice "A-Annabeth, please!" he pleaded

"Give me one good reason why I shoudn't rip you apart!"

"Annabeth, please have mercy I beg you!"

"You only belong to Tartarus"

"But Annabeth, I am…uh… your friend! It was Kronos, he lured me into this, it's his fault!"

"Why should I believe you? In the past 6 years you only lied and betrayed me!"

"What are you going to do? You won't kill the guy who _raised_ you?"

I lifted my arm and hit the wall with my knife near Luke's head. "No, Luke. I'm not like you!" I said angrily

"Oh, thank you Annabeth, you are truly noble on me. What should I do to prove you I'm a good person? Tell me anything"

"Olympus… go to Olympus, Luke. And let the Gods judge you."

Luke looked at me with a strange expression "Y-yes, of course. As you wish…daughter of Athena!" he said and threw the hot ashes in my eyes. I screamed in pain but as I took the ashes off my eyes Luke jumped on me. He gave me a first punch but I blocked it, but hit me in the stomach with the second. I hit him with a punch, but he blocked it. Luke gave me a third punch but I blocked it and hit him in the face. He quickly turned back and hit me in the stomach again, but as I bent down for the hit he grabbed my jacket and threw me two inches away from Cerberus' pit. As I looked up Luke jumped on me with my dagger. I heard my friends scream my name. As Luke jumped on me, I bent my knees, blocked the dagger and kicked him over me, making him fall in Cerberus' pit. I didn't have time to turn around that I heard Cerberus finish him off. I stayed there for a second panting then Nico called me. I turned around and they were all around Percy. I ran to him and as Thalia moved aside I rested Percy's upper body on my lap and held the back of his head with my hand "No, no, no, no, no! Percy!" I said freaked out. Percy coughed weakly "No! Come on Percy, stay with me, Percy!" repeated. Percy coughed again. Then I remembered the bracelet and took the hearts of our bracelets out and put them together. Then I took Percy's hand holding the heats with our hands, and begged the gods, but nothing happened "Please! My Gods! Let him live! Please! Please, let him live, I'm begging you!"

"Annabeth!" Percy weakly called me, turning my head to face him

"What?" tears were filling my eyes

"You'll always be my Wise Girl"

"And you my Seaweed Brain"

Percy took one last breath as his eyes closed. I heard the others beginning to cry. Thalia silently cried on Nico's shoulder and Clarisse and Micol began to cry silently as well. I let go of Percy's hand which fell on his wound. I don't know what happened to me but I started to sing our favorite song, but very slowly "_I believe my heart. How can it be wrong? It says that what I feel for you I will feel my whole lifelong"_ I stopped singing and touched Percy's forehead with mine "My whole lifelong" I repeated and cried deliberately. Suddenly I saw a pink light coming out of Percy's hand "Look" Nico said. I turned around as a bright pink light came out of Percy's wound. I couldn't believe my eyes. The light filled the room and a heart also appeared out of Percy's wound. As the light went out, there was no more wound. My eyes widen and I turned back to Percy. Percy slowly opened his eyes "Annabeth?" he said. I gasped

"Percy?"

"Did I ever tell you that you are too smart for a Wise Girl?"

"Percy!" I shouted hugging him as I hugged him also the others hugged him together "Whoa, whoa! Guys! I died once! It was enough!" he said as we hugged him. Our mission was almost over we had to take Cerberus back.

When we arrived to Olympus, all the gods where there. Only Percy, Micol and I went to Olympus anyway. As we took Cerberus back to Hades, he took the stones of his neck and sent him back to Hell. "Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, you did a good job!" Zeus said "Thank you my Lord, but we couldn't have done it without a person that we would want our parents to meet" I said "Who is this person?" Poseidon asked "You'll see. Maybe Poseidon and Athena want to come to ground level" Percy said. Our parents smiled and turned human size. "Micol, you can come in now!" Percy called. Poseidon and Athena dropped their jaw as Micol entered the room. She stepped between us and looked at her parents. "Hi Mom, hi Dad" she said. All the gods and goddesses dropped their mouths as Micol said hello to her parents. They couldn't believe Athena and Poseidon had child. "Micol, we're so proud of you!" Athena said "Yes, we really are" Poseidon added "Athena! Poseidon! Is this girl your daughter?" Zeus said "Yes Brother" Poseidon said "How is this possible?" Zeus said "The party we had 14 years ago…well…we drank a bit too much." Athena explained. Zeus and the Olympians broke into laughter and we all did, but as the laughter stopped Micol hugged her parents. Athena and Poseidon hugged her back and offered us their hand so Percy and I joined the hug. "Since you helped with the quest, and you are daughter of two gods, I offer you to become a goddess again." Zeus said "Zeus, I appreciate your offer, but I wish to stay a demigod. Camp Half-Blood is where I belong." Micol answered. Athena and Poseidon smiled, "Then take the stones. You will choose where to hide them again. Choose well. This is important" Zeus said taking the stones from Hades and handing them to our sister, then, we all left we left.

Back at camp we were greeted by a welcome back party. Percy asked me to be his date again and I accepted with no problems. Keira will baby sit my siblings for tonight. When we arrived to the party, Percy and I danced and sang and had fun with our friends. I suddenly saw Micol walking at the beach, Percy and I joined her. She was looking at the sea and held the stones in her hands. "Hey!" we greeted "Hey!" she said back "What are you doing here? Don't you like the party?" I said with a smile "Thinking. And parties aren't my thing even if it is for us" she said "Well, I see you have the stones. You have a choice to make" Percy said. Micol smiled and threw the stones in the water "Nice choice!" I said with a smile "Maybe you want to go back to the party since Thomas was string at you for the whole time." I continued. My sister smiled and we headed back. At the ending of the party there was a slow dance. Percy took me to the dance floor and wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder. We danced silently then Percy broke the silence "Annabeth?" I lifted my head

"Yes"

"Do you remember at the hotel when I made you listen to that song?"

"Yes, I remember"

"How can I say it? Uhm…"

"Please say it!"

"That's how I feel about you since I was twelve" he finally said. I smiled. Percy leaned in and I closed my eyes waiting for him and then it came. The kiss I waited for since I was twelve. It was pure magic. Suddenly I heard cheers and whistles come from around us. "The word "privacy" really doesn't exist here, right?" Percy said and I laughed "You're the only couple on the dance floor and you've been kissing for two minutes! What did you expect?" Grover said with a smile.

THE END!


End file.
